theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Toralei Stripe
Toralei Stripe is an orange werecat from "Monster High", who first appeared in the webisode "Scream Building". She is good friends with Meowlody and Purrsephone, fellow werecats, and is an ally of sorts to Nefera de Nile. Toralei is a definite mean girl, who delights in bringing others misery, but she also has a soft spot for those in need, finding no satisfaction in bringing down someone who already is down. She joined Sora's team so she and her friends wouldn't be left at Monster High. She still causes trouble on the team at times but can be a very loyal member. Info Personality She has a cat-like attitude, and is self-assured, with a touch of a sarcastic, arrogant, bossy, cynical, sneaky, smart, charming, shallow, purr. In "Scream Building", she stands up for the fearleaders when Cleo critiques them, but it seems like it was more about taking Cleo down a peg. She is an opportunist and a manipulator, whose clique of followers never speak for themselves and do her bidding. She causes a lot of trouble for the ghouls, whether it's by revealing their secret routine to their fearleading rivals, texting rumors about them or spreading dissent by playing to people's insecurities. However shows a softer side to people in need of help, such as a troll named Teala and Cleo de Nile when she was new to fearleading. In light of this, in the cartoon she did actually do Lagoona a favor by forcing Gil to admit he lied and finally confront his parents about their judgmental views on salt monsters. Toralei also proved in "Monster Mashionals Part 2" that, while she is scheming and manipulating, she is also honest. While she will always do her best to come out on top, she feels that victory is pointless if it is earned by cheating. Appearance Toralei has orange skin (or fur), with a darker orange spot around her eye. She has dark orange tiger stripes running up her right arm and left leg and four on her face. She sports an "emo" styled hairdo, her bangs being longer than her actual hair. She has green eyes, and her pupils are catlike slits. Classic Monster Just like Purrsephone and Meowlody, Toralei is a werecat. According to the folklore, they are humans who transforms to human-like cats, panthers or tigers. Werecats are very similar to werewolves, because werecats are also known as "shape-shifters". Werecats are not featured as often as werewolves in popular culture. But a notable movie with werecats is Cat People (1942) directed by Val Lewton. It tells the story of a young woman, who believes herself to be a descendant of a race of people who turn into cats. In Monster High Family According to her 'Campus Stroll' diary, she lives in a steady household with two loving parents. Due to Toralei describing Purrsephone and Meowlody as sisters to her, it appears that she is an only child. Friends Along with Toralei's introduction in "Scream Building" came the introduction of the twin cat girls Meowlody and Purrsephone, whom Toralei in her 'Campus Stroll' diary describes to be like sisters to her. She has made enemies of many of the Monster High ghouls, declaring Cleo an enemy in "Witch Trials" after she wasn't reinstated on the squad, and causing trouble for the team during their fearleading camp and trials. In "Queen of the Scammed" she texted everyone that Cleo and the squad are going to stay over night at Monster High on Friday the 13th. But they fail when the ghouls stay overnight. One fact is for sure: she's definitely not friends with Cleo de Nile. According from Cleo's 'School's Out' diary reveals that Toralei and the werecat sisters are on the squad because of her older sister Nefera and is apparently still in touch with her, the diary also states that Nefera is a "cat person" which may extend their acquaintanceship. In the webisode "The Nine Lives of Toralei", she seems to be friends with Spectra because she makes a news segment on her. At the end of the webisode, Toralei states that she loves the segment. Romance Toralei is in a relationship with Rocco from Granite City High. Supposedly, their mutual penchant for playing dirty if that's what it takes to win is what attracts them to each other. Major Battles * Werecat Sisters vs. Gorgon Sisters * Toralei vs. Big Yellow * Toralei and Cleo De Nile vs. Rocksteady * Toralei, Lea, and Korra vs. Wanze * Werecat Sisters vs. Luxord * Toralei, Scanty, Shock, and Barrel vs. The Beldam Story of Joining the Team During Lock, Shock, and Barrel's mission in Monster High, they pranked each student of Monster High, but the only ones they haven't pranked was Jackson Jekyll and Twyla, because of how Manny Taur bulllied him and how he only gets invited to parties because he and Holt share the same body. And Twyla was a very shy ghoul and showed the trio kindness. So the trio began to persuade Jackson and Twyla to join the team and become friends. After Jackson and Twyla accepted, music was turned on from the school party and Jackson turned to Holt Hyde. Holt then ratted the trio out and the students began to surround them. But right when everyone was going punish the trio, Heartless, Nobodies and the Unversed were about to attack Draculaura and Ghoulia Yelps. But before they did, the trio moved the ghouls and took the fall, and the students saw the trio fighting the REAL enemies. Lock took down the Heartless, Shock took down the Nobodies, and Barrel took down the Unversed, and as the battle ended, Draculaura and Ghoulia were thankful to the trio for saving them. But when Lock, Shock, and Barrel fainted, the students nursed them back to health. As the trio woke up in the nurses office, they were confused of why Frankie Stein and the ghouls nursed them back to help, and as the students explained, they were all forgiven and the trio explained about the Heartless, Nobodies, other worlds, and Master Xehanort, the students were shocked about their world about to be consumed in darkness. Then after Sora, Kairi, and Riku came in the nurses office from the Gummi Ship to bring the trio back to the ship, the entire Monster High student body asked to join. Just when they asked, Lock, Shock, and Barrel asked also, and said that they'd be big help, and just as Sora, Kairi, and Riku disgused it, they all agreed and the students joined the team. Category:Monster High Characters Category:Characters Category:Lovers Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Bullies Category:Neutral characters Category:Monsters Category:Sora's Team Category:Teenagers Category:School students Category:Hybrids Category:Cats Category:Animals Category:Rude characters Category:Spoiled characters Category:Spies Category:Athletes Category:Cheerleaders Category:Internet characters Category:Holiday characters Category:Bosses Category:Leaders Category:Villains Category:Creatures Category:Cartoon characters Category:Movie characters Category:Females Category:Living characters Category:Anti-Villains Category:Those That Have Been Arrested Category:Orphans Category:Daughters Category:Fashion characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Mischievous characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Intimidating characters Category:Actors & Actresses Category:Tough (class) Yo-Kai Category:Thieves